Love Drug
by MilitaryBratUSA
Summary: so this was a challenge that i accepeted from jsharp2. so the RRB are running from the now Vampire ppg that forced them into sex. well the boys just want normal lives and cant have that with the constant threat of the girls so that have to keep moving. who will they meet on this journey and what will happen to them in the end.


"Come one boys we need to keep moving." The red head male called from ahead

The three brothers had been traveling the world in desperate need of a safe haven. Their once extremely known enemies disappeared years ago but that didn't last long. The boys weren't exactly the most well-known or well liked in town because of their pasts but they had been trying to change that around when they came across their 'best friends'.

"I think he's taking this a little overboard, don't you?" the youngest of the brothers looked at the middle aged sibling as they walked along a dirt path in the forest.

"Yeah, but it's either this or we risk…you know, running into the girls again." Butch, a young handsome and muscular ravenette trudged along the path with his younger blonde brother, Boomer. Brick, the elder brother of three was a few paces ahead of the other two.

All three boys were nineteen years olds almost twenty, in five months. The boys were triplets, they had decided on who the oldest and youngest was on responsibility level. And the most responsible happened to be Brick, towering over everyone at a height of six feet five inches, his long messy auburn hair reaching the small of his back pulled back in a ruby red hair tie and a matching baseball cap flipped backwards. His body perfectly chiseled from the hours upon hours spent at the gym and at basketball practices. Then there was his signature crimson red eyes that could find their way into anyone's soul.

Butch was the second oldest standing at a height of 6'5 just like Brick, but that was the only thing these two brothers seem to have in common by physical traits. Butch with his silky midnight black hair determined to defy gravity with its spikes. Butch was just a bit more muscular than his older brother but that's only because that is what he is known for, being the strongest of the brothers while the orangette brother is most definitely known for being wise and very calm in a sense. Butch seemed to be very easy with the ladies, always finding a way into their hearts no matter the girl, Butch was also known for being the flirt of the brothers, Brick would argue that for that exact reason is how the trio got into the mess they are in. I guess I did not help that Butch had such beautiful eyes, his magnificent emerald eyes have been rumored to glow in the dark because they are so overwhelming, and for this reason many of the women cannot stay away from the bad boy.

Lastly is the youngest and most innocent of the group not mention the most charming as well, towering at the same height of 6'5 like his brothers Boomer is the sweetest of the group. His wispy blonde locks curled out from his head like an eagles majestic wings. The golden hair that was placed upon his head is said to rival the beauty of the sun in full day-light. Boomer may not be the wisest or strongest of the group but he was the fastest and the kindest. The each of the boys attracted women for different reason, Brick's being he was the eldest and very mysterious on occasions, Butch got most of his girls because he was a player and a bad boy and what girl can't resist that every now and again, and then boomers is because he seems to understand girls, he wants to listen and have conversations. Boomer happens to be more open minded, reasonable, and understanding make him very trustworthy. Then blondes most known quality is his deep sapphire ocean blue eyes that could make anyone fall deep into a transfixed state of awe.

Yes the boys' posse very inhuman and perfect qualities but maybe that's what got them into the trouble they are in now, or maybe it's just bad timing for them, but whatever the reasoning no matter what they do they will never get away, after all they cannot run forever.

"Brick can we slow down and find some food, I'm starving." Boomer complained, his stomach whining along with him

Brick stopped, sighing, he slowly turned to his younger brothers, "I guess, but we have to be up and moving by sunrise."

The blonde and ravenette nodded and agree with the terms, Butch went off in search of fire wood while Brick decided to hunt down their next meal, and Boomer sat quietly as thoughts filled into his mind.

Brick and Butch returned shortly, Brick with a hand full of trout and Butch setting up the fire would into a neat stack so the fish could be cooked.

"Brick," Boomer looked up from his dinner "Why are we running, after all we have seen worse, and what they did to us isn't necessarily that bad." Boomer tried reasoning

Both older brothers looked up as well "Because Boom," Butch began "we have been trying to get away from that stuff anyways, start a new, but we can't with them around."

"Besides, it wouldn't be that bad if they weren't…" Brick stopped, lost for words he couldn't continue

"Vampires." Boomer looked at his brothers innocently

"Exactly Boomer," Butch smiled "Besides where ever we go is going to have some new babes for us to get to know." Butch winked

Brick rolled his eyes; it was hard for him; trying so desperately to stop remembering that night. Every time he closed his eyes all he would see is those big blush pink eyes that forced him into doing he never thought he would ever do with a puff. He used to hate the thought of touching he like that, or ever seeing her again for the matter. She did something to him that night, whatever it was it made him want more…of her, he couldn't keep himself off of her.

Brick had known that whatever Blossom had done to him, her sisters had done the same to his brothers; they wouldn't talk about it though, he didn't blame one bit.


End file.
